As Long As You're Mine
by blackpearl.fantasy
Summary: She is broken by the past and uncertain about the future, but when he comes back for her they share a moment, regarding neither before nor after. Short oneshot songfic to As Long As You're Mine JE PostAWE


A/N: The song is "As Long as You're Mine" from the "Wicked" Original Broadway Soundtrack. I was going to do a video with it, but it proved too difficult, so I've done a songfic instead. It has a male and female part (the song) and they are sung in the musical by Elphaba (Idina Menzel) and Fiyero (Norbert Leo Butz) but since this is a Pirates fic I'll put in Elizabeth and Jack. :) Please review!

Disclaimer: I own neither PotC nor "Wicked."

* * *

She stared at the moonlight on the floor, at her hand lying on the pillow beside her head, at the lock of her hair that rested on her arm, at anything but him. Why had she come here tonight, of all nights, this last night before she could see her husband again? But even as she asked herself, she knew the answer--because she couldn't bear it any longer, couldn't deny how much she missed him, how much she needed him in her life. And he was _here_, after ten years (minus one day), right before her eyes (which she tried her best to avert, but did not succeed). 

"Lizzie," he whispered, and she stared silently at him, her mouth half-open as if she wanted to say something but didn't, moving closer, arms entwining themselves around him, all done without thinking. And all of a sudden his lips were upon hers, and they were sinking into a warm fiery bliss. _Is this real? _She couldn't seem to register it in her mind; in fact, her mind had been frozen through all those years, numb, waiting for something, _someone_, to come and bring her back to life. All she knew now, as her lips and her body burned with the fire of this desire, this love that she'd finally come to painfully acknowledge, was that she _wanted_ this, and she was getting it, and it seemed so dreamlike, yet so true, that she was really there.

_(Elizabeth)_

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight _

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me_

She still wasn't sure it was possible that he had come back for her, that he still _remembered _her, even. But he was here now, and that was all that could matter. _I'm living for this very moment_. She wasn't going to dwell on the past, worry about the future. Right now there was only Jack and Elizabeth, together, and anything else in the entire world, anyone else who would object, had as little significance to her as a grain of sand, a blade of grass. _Because finally, I'm letting him, finally, I'm admitting... _

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out, it's over too fast..._

_I'll make ev'ry last moment to last,_

_As long as you're mine..._

As he kissed her, he thought he was mad. He'd never thought he'd be attached to something like the _Pearl, _chasing after it for so long, but it was stranger than anything that once he had the _Pearl_ back he would be so attached, still, to some_one, _a living, breathing _person_. That was considered... love... and he'd thought he was above being in love. He had scorned it, even, look at what Lizzie and the whelp had gotten into! He'd never been tied down to someone by the bonds of that emotion before--he'd considered himself vagabond, being a pirate, flitting from one wench of Tortuga to another, as he moved from place to place in his ship, never stopping at one place for too long, never coming back to the same place... But he _was _in love (and with someone like Lizzie!), but he _had_, after ten years (minus one day), that urge to see her again, and somehow he'd been so lifted to do so, so find her, to bring her on board with him. What was happening to his mind?!

_(Jack)_

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling, it's 'up' that I fell..._

_(Both)_

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time_

Jack brought his hands under her shirt and she shivered a little at his touch, but in an instant she knew, they both knew--it was meant to be this way. And as he stroked her and kissed her she could feel him warming her inside, her heart blossoming back to life. He slid her shifrt off and continued the undressing. She threw herself against him, buried her face in his chest, wanting to get closer, closer, if that was still possible, wanting this once--just once, so she could have this memory to cherish if she could never have the real thing again.

_(Jack)_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair..._

_(Both)_

_And though I may know, I don't care!_

They could see nothing besides each other, smell only the sweet scents of their bodies, pressed together, hear just the whispers of their own voices, feel the fire burning inside them, and taste their mouths, the kisses, that exhiliration! It didn't matter, in that one glorious moonlit moment it didn't matter what had happened before and what would happen in the days, years, to come, all that existed was the present.

_(Both) _

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine!_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it is through..._

_And know I'll be here, holding you...!_

_As long as you're mine..._

They broke the kiss and their eyes met, and all that they had to say for those years was understood, unspoken, in a moment, a moment when all else was ignored and they stared at each other, and the moonlight seemed brighter than usual in its silver glow.


End file.
